As an example, German Patent Application No. DE 196 26 576 describes an electromagnetically actuable fuel injector in which, for the electromagnetic actuation, an armature cooperates with an electrically energizable magnetic coil, and the armature lift is transmitted to a valve-closure member via a valve needle. The valve-closure member cooperates with a valve-seat surface to form a sealing seat. A plurality of fuel channels is provided in the armature, and the armature is reset by a resetting spring.
A particular disadvantage of the fuel injector described in German Patent Application No. DE 196 26 576 is that, in the part throttle range, the fuel quantity flowing through the fuel injector cannot be metered with sufficient precision when the valve-closure member lifts off from the sealing seat. Especially when the fuel injector is opened rapidly, there are sudden pressure drops in front of the sealing seat, which causes hydraulic compressive oscillations and subsequently considerable dispersions both in the injected fuel quantity and the injection characteristics of all fuel injectors of an internal combustion engine.